Back to the Future
by karoolis
Summary: What happens if you babysit James S., Fred, Roxy, Lily, etc. ? Easy! You time travel to 1977! ... I hope it is worth the money... sequel to TOTALLY KISSABLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**PREQUEL: To know about what was happening in the past around that time and why some of the people where at the Order meeting, read my story TOTALLY KISSABLE, it sets the scene…**

**I changed some people's ages; it makes it more entertaining because it goes so far back.**

James Potter (I): **James**

James S. Potter (II): James

It was almost the end of the summer holidays and everyone was definitely not excited to go back to school. This, of course, only applied to the children still in school; the others were excited to the tranquillity that awaited them.

"Harry, did you pack _everything_ I laid out?"

"Yes, Ginny. Stop worrying, everything is going to be fine!"

Harry and Ginny where going to a ministry function that was out of town. Accompanying them was Bill, Fleur, Hermione and Ron, leaving the kids at the Potters to be babysat by Teddy and Victoire.

"I know I'm just worried about leaving the kids alone…"

"Ginny, dear, they are not little children anymore. James is an adult!"

"I know that is the reason why I am scared… It is the house and their discipline I'm worried about! Not their well-being!"

"Right, well. Ron and Hermione are going to be here any second… their always on time."

"That is bound to happen when you marry _Hermione_… it's a good thing Dominique and Louis are staying over at Luna's, otherwise Bill and Fleur would have been _20 minutes_ late!"

"Good thing Roxy and Fred already came yesterday; otherwise George and Angeline would be even later!"

"I resent that!"

"George! Do my eyes deceive me or are you on time?"

"Hey! For your information-"

"Oh shut up, darling that is only fighting a lost case. Hello Ginny, how are you?"

"Relieved that I don't have to babysit the worst out of the worst for a whole weekend, and you?"

"Unsurprisingly the same, poor Victoire and Teddy! I don't know why they agreed to do this; they grew up with their cousins!"

"Hey, if the suckers said yes I'm just going to leave it at that!"

Xxx

"Right, we are going to leave now. Don't blow up anything, and that includes people… stick to the house rules and loopholes will still be punishable!"

"Hey, why do you look at me when you said all of those things?"

"Because, James, a donkey only hits it head once, not a hundred times!"

"Thanks, Teddy… good to see you love me so much!"

"Oh, I love you, but I'm not stupid!"

James just shrugged his shoulders and went to find something to eat.

Xxx

When the parents had finally left, everyone settled themselves to do something:

Victoire was gossiping with Lily and Roxy.

Teddy was explaining something to Albus.

James and Fred were innocently messing around in Harry's desk…

Wait what!

"Hey, James! Check out this drawer, it has got all the historical cool stuff in!"

"Nice, it's Riddle's Diary! Oh, look there's the ring, I won't touch it!"

"Right… hey, isn't that Aunt Mione's time turner?"

"Cool, Roxy will love this!"

"Hey Rox! Come over here!"

Moments later Roxy, Victoire and Lily came in. They saw the two young men playing with the time turner, twisting it back and forth. It began glowing a faint green flash…

"TEDDY!" screamed Victoire, as the glow became bigger. Teddy and Albus ran in just in time for the time turner to flash and disappear. Everyone starred in confusion for a second, before they also disappeared.

**This one goes out to everyone who reviewed for totally kissable:**

Weasleytwins12; SeriouslySiriusBlack; Kitten96; When Hazel meets Emerald; Lucinda Green; looney3; UltimateLoveStories; arrowthroughmyheart; La14; klutz5637; SamsSmiles247; SlyThief!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

James Potter (I): **James**

James S. Potter (II): James

_**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**_

The Order was having their weekly meeting, this time at the Potter mansion, when it was disrupted by a bright green flash.

Something gold appeared out of thin air, and fell by force of gravity. Everyone stared in shock at the chain with time turner at the end, when a loud bang came and people also appeared in the same way.

Every one of the new arrivals fell down, except a man who looked to be the eldest. He lent down and helped up a young woman.

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yes," she replied, she looked up and her eyes widened in shock at their destination.

"JAMES POTTER!" someone screamed, **James **jumped up in surprise of his name but was even more surprised when one of the men said,

"What did I do?" he faced a girl with flaming red hair who was glaring at him.

"Right, stupid question," he continued, "are you alright?"

She just rolled her eyes and turned to another young man,

"What is going on?"

Xxx

"Uh, excuse me but who are you and where did you come from?" asked Dumbledore.

Two of the newly arrivals, one male the other female, turned to each other with identical grins and said in unison,

"Wicked!"

"What year is it currently?" asked the female of the twins.

"1977"

The girl with the flaming red hair turned to the other James Potter and hitted him on the arm. The oldest of them all rolled his eyes and shushed everyone.

"Right, we are from the year 2023 and we got here from two idiotic boys playing with a very old time turner." Everyone from the future turned to glare at the other James Potter and the male of the twin.

"That is awesome!" said Sirius Black and **James **Potter**.**

"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Ted Remus Lupin, but everyone calls me Teddy and obviously Remus is my father. I am twenty two years old, was prefect and Head Boy at Hogwarts and am now working at the ministry." Everyone starred in shock at Remus, who turned pink with embarrassment.

"Nice one Remus! That sounds like a chip of the old block!" said Sirius, "But who is your mother?"

"Uh, well… you may not like this Sirius… Nymphadora Tonks."

"She is way too young for you!"

"Trust Moony to get married with a seven year old" said **James **laughing, until Lily poked him to be quiet. Remus shushed them all; much like Teddy had done moments before, and turned to his son,

"Did you inherit…?"

"No, only my mom's skills," he said, changing his hair's colour a few times to prove it.

"I told you so." Said Lily, poking Remus in his sides. Dumbledore's lips where twitching in a smile.

"Right, next!" said Marlene; she was impatient and curious about the other family members.

"Well, age wise, I guess that will be me!" said a strikingly beautiful girl.

"My name is Victoire Weasley and I am twenty years old. I have just graduated from Hogwarts and own a coffee shop with my mother at Diagon Alley. My father is Bill Weasley." Now it was Bill's turn to blush, while Molly Weasley jumped up and embraced Victiore.

"A gran child! Oh how wonderful! Oh, Billy!" she cried as she turned to her eldest son who was turning even red with embarrassment.

"Oh, Billy!" cried James, **James**, Fred and Sirius.

"Shut it!" said Bill, but this only made James and Fred laugh with laughter.

"Well, luckily for you, you get way scarier after you have a daughter and have battle scars!" snorted Roxy

Bill looked shocked, he turned to Victiore and tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

"So, umm, who do I marry? I mean, I hope I marry if I have a daughter-"

"Fleur Delacour" interrupted Victoire, rolling her eyes at her dad.

"Who?" he asked confused,

"Some French broad who is a quarter Veela." Said Fred,

"Fred! You make my mother sound like a bimbo! You met when she came for the Triwizard Tournament and was the chosen champion for her school. I have a younger sister and brother named Dominique and Louis."

"Right, married with three children… "He said, his eyes widening as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, I love seeing my dad so insecure!" said Victiore,

"It makes up for all the times he threatened any boyfriends or guy friends of mine!"

"Bill, overprotective father… who would have known" said Gideon Prewett amused.

Xxx

"To clear things up, the total amount of children Molly that you and Arthur will have is seven. Bill and Charlie and Percy, of course, then it is Fred and George, twins, after that Ron the lastly Ginny!" said the girl with the red hair.

"Seven children?" asked Arthur going white as a sheet. Everyone laughed in amusement.

Xxx

"So, I guess I am next. I am seventeen years old, definitely NOT a prefect or Head Boy and definitely a prankster! Oh, my father's name is Harry James Potter, whose parents are **James** and Lily Potter."

"Yes!" screamed James as Lily blushed. Everyone else laughed as James picked Lily up, turning her round and round.

"Hey, now you owe me twenty galleons!" said Marlene cheerfully to Alice.

"Hold up! So what is your name?" asked Dumbledore,

"James. Sirius. Potter."

Sirius and **James** exchanged excited smiles, while McGonagall groaned,

"No! They have unleashed a monster! The two of them alone was bad enough, but put them together? Oh, hell! Now my chant of only one more year to go is wasted! WHY did I decide to become a teacher? WHY!" she screamed frustrated,

"Oh, Minnie, you now you love us, past, present and future! Plus, YOU are headmistress, by then Dumbledore is dead."

Everyone went quiet at what James had said, until Dumbledore said,

"Hallelujah!"

"What! Your just LEAVING me with them… over MY dead body are you going to die!"

**Ha-ha, yep I am posting these two chaps in one go at half past one in the morning… and I have to get up at six… hello insomniac! I'll TRY and update soon, but I say that with 2 other stories which I am busy with, so… motivate me please! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

Dumbledore chuckled amused, "Well, as the teenagers would say… good luck with _that_!"

McGonagall groaned again and sat down in her seat next to Marlene, who patted her on the back.

"Okay, next!"

The male of the twins jumped forward, taking a bow and flourishing an imaginary hat.

"Fred Weasley, son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson!"

Mr Johnson's eyes widened, "I-I have a daughter?"

"Oh, hello grandpa! Yes, and she marries a Weasley, so, um, good luck!"

"Wait, who do I marry?"

"Well, my grandmother's name is Katherine."

All eyes turned to Katherine Smith, who had turned a bright red colour. Her friend snorted with laughter, and Katherine tried to shush her.

Mr Johnson smirked and said, "Well, Kath… I guess the third time is lucky? Want to go out for drinks some time?"

Katherine's eyes widened and she started shaking her head, her friend just rolled her eyes at her and said,

"She'll be there"

"Dora!"

"Honey, you're marrying the guy, with that knowledge you have to say yes!"

"Aw, grandma, he's not that bad! Much…"

Katherine and Mr Johnson eyes widened at the other twin, female this time. In all the excitement they had forgotten about her.

"The name is Roxanne Weasley, this idiot's twin sister." She emphasized her point by punching Fred on the shoulder.

"Owe! Mean woman…"

"Yes, yes extremely interesting, next!"

"Marlene!"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Do you have to do that, it's not really nice!"

"Next!"

"Albus Potter, second son of Harry Potter… I am sixteen years old and a prefect for my house Gryffindor. I am also apparently the exact copy of my dad."

"He looks just like **James**!"

"If I had a nickel every time I was told that I look like my dad, and thus look just like my grandfather but have my grandmother's eyes I would have enough to buy me the whole of Honeydukes!"

"He _has_ got Lily's eyes!"

"Poor boy, tell us something about you that doesn't have anything to do with your looks. Crazy sentimental people…" said Alice

"Um, I love to read, my favourite class is Defence against the Dark Arts, I suffer from a little bit of agoraphobia and I have a girlfriend in Ravenclaw."

"Let me guess, a red head?" asked Mr Potter keenly, Albus recognized him from pictures and his hair. He knew immediately that this was his grandfather, and the woman sitting next to him must be his grandmother.

He smiled, "Yes"

"Twice in one day!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"As entertaining as this is… next!"

"Well, that leaves me. I am the youngest of the Potters, third generation. I am fourteen years old, in Gryffindor. Oh, and my name is Lily Luna Potter. Plus my mom is a red head." She added, smiling at her grandparents.

"He names two of his children after us?" asked **James** proud.

"Yeah, you guys made… a life-changing impact on his life…"

"And your name is Albus, so you were probably named after Dumbledore?" 

Albus nodded, smiling proudly. Dumbledore shook his hand and wished him good luck.

"Hey, I know who you are!" said Fred, looking at Frank and Alice.

"Yeah, your Frank and Alice Longbottom!" said Roxanne

"Wait, I marry Alice?"

Victiorie laughed, "Yes, and you have a son named Neville. He was in Uncle Harry's year, shared a dorm actually. They both where in Gryffindor and he is one of the kindest hearted, yet bravest man I ever knew! He's a professor their now, of Herbology."

Frank and Alice shared a smile.

"Hey! I thought I was the bravest man you knew!" said Teddy playfully.

"I said one of the bravest men, and you do know that I am related to Harry Potter, right?"

Teddy shrugged,

"A guy could wish…"

Xxx

Everyone was of in groups, talking laughing and messing around.

The time-turner began to flash and everyone shared a parting glance, before they were ripped into the future.

Xxx

Their eyes flashed open, only to find them on the floor of Harry's study.

"Did that really happen?"

"Yes, we saw your grandparents and Neville's parents!"

"Guys, this was a once in a life time opportunity, I know… but maybe we shouldn't tell the others. Not only is it a far-fetched story, but it will bring back painful memories."

"For once, James, you're talking sense…"

THE END!

**Wasn't really my best work… but it was okay, I guess. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**A kind-of sequel that I am writing for this is a James S.P. love story.**

**It's called, "The definite of Kitty" and is kind of different to my other work.**

**If I have a mountain of reviews for that story, I am going to write a proper sequel to Totally Kissable… just saying…**

**Ha-ha, thank you!**


End file.
